A New Beginning
by martinezashtin
Summary: This fanfiction is the start to the life of my OC Billy, see what happens as she enters her role at Firehouse 51 and learn more about her life as it intertwines with that of her coworkers. Slowly she will let them in and before she knows it she'll realize the family she has found in Firehouse 51 and so much more, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured from behind me casting my tall thin shadow across the cement drive leading up to the large building. Firehouse 51 was just as beautiful as I remember driving past all those times as a little girl, everyone told me I wouldn't make it, but yet here I was. My papá used to tell me I could do anything I set my mind to and be anything I wanted to be, as a little girl I believed his words, I held onto them, but as I grew older I began to see that "anything" in my father's eyes was only what was appropriate for a woman to become.

"Firefighter?" He scoffed "Mija, that is a mans job, men are strong, they're tough and brave. You are not a man, you will not be a firefighter."

Despite his words I knew my calling, I felt it in my bones, and against his wishes I joined the academy determined to prove him wrong. So here I stand now in front of Firehouse 51, nothing but a set of doors standing between me and my dreams, except now I can walk through those doors, I've earned it.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I approached the entrance, I breathed in deep as I pushed open the doors, feeling the start to the first day of the rest of my life.

Three men all gathered around one of the trucks turned at the sound of the opening door, all eyes were suddenly on me.

"Hello!" One of the men greeted, standing up and walking towards me with an extended hand. He was tall with short blonde hair, and had eyes that seemed to look right into me. "My name's Lieutenant Casey, how can I help you today young lady?" He asked as the others watched.

"I'm here to see Chief Boden, is he around?" I stammered nervously.

"Yes he's in his office, but I'm sorry he isn't taking any visitors right now, he is expecting a meeting with our new candidate today." Casey stated firmly, I shook my head,

"Then that's even more reason for me to speak with him..." I began, the men all looking at me quizzically, "I-I'm the new candidate.. my name's Billy." I said staring down at my feet, "It's nice to meet all of you." The men all looked to me with disbelief as the blonde shook his head. The younger one from behind broke the silence chuckling

"Well shit.. Billy's a-" he paused briefly looking in my direction before finishing his sentence "-girl."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Casey to the Chiefs office in a daze, he was not at all pleased to meet me once he realized his new candidate was in fact a girl. We barged through the doors of Chief Bodens office, Casey pressing both hands forcefully against his desk as the Chief turned around in his chair.

"Why hello Lieutenant, I see you have taken the liberty of escorting our new candidate to my office." He stated, unamused by Casey's attitude.

"You knew about this?" He questioned gesturing to me, "And you didn't think to tell me?" Casey was infuriated.

"What exactly was I supposed to tell you?" Chief Boden replied, beggining to raise his voice, standing up at his desk.

"That Billy's a - she's a-"

"-a girl." I cut Casey off, both men looked at me. I turned to face Casey, both of my hands tightly gripping the chair in front of me, so many words flew through my head, but the words of my father forced themselves to the front,

"Hold your tongue mija." He would say, "You are the show respect to those around you."

Biting my tongue I turned around and began towards the door, but something inside of me forced my legs to stop. All of my life I have tiptoed around others, I have shown respect even when people did not deserve it, I deserve for once to stand up for myself. With that I couldn't help it, I spun around to face the two men and looked Casey straight in the eyes. "Yes lieutenant, I am in fact a 'girl', a girl who worked her ass off her entire duration at the academy. A girl who scored the highest in her section, who ran circles around every boy who told me I would amount to nothing. A girl who worked her ass off to be here , that earned her place, who you should be lucky to have as a candidate." I stated firmly, holding my ground. Casey began to open his mouth but I cut him off once more. "You may look at me and see only a girl, but I know this is where I'm supposed to be and from today moving forward I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I'm not the belittled image of a woman that you see me as, I am a firefighter."

Chief Boden looked to me and nodded his head in silent approval, "Is there anything else you'd like to add Lieutenant?" Casey looked at me and shrugged his shoulders

"Well then, candidate you think that this is where you're meant to be?" Casey smirked, I nodded my head. "Good. The showers need mopping." He seethed, pointing out the door to a custodial closet, walking away from me he turned around once more looking straight through me with those eyes, "Don't screw it up."


End file.
